Trollkin
Elthelas Campaign Setting -> Races of Elthelas -> Trollkin Description: Oft described by those who meet them as 'damn ugly, but damn efficient killers' Trollkin are gangly, thick chested humanoids with disgustingly angular faces, long pointed noses, and grey-green to brown skin. Strong and hardy, they are somewhat larger than an orc, and have clawed hands. Origins & History: '''The trollkin were originally created during the dawning years of the world as a magical experiment in interracial breeding. The end result was something akin to a fast maturing, highly-stunted troll, and was cast out by its Sorceron creators as a failure and released into the wild. Yet the trollkin's improved intellect in comparison to their troll progenitors, ability to breed quickly, and fit into other societies(with a bit of care and luck), enabled the Trollkin to thrive where trolls were hunted and killed. During the God's War, the trollkin were conscripted as foot soldiers into the armies of every side, and by the end of the war, only a few hundred remained alive. Nevertheless, these few hundred managed to find a land of their own on a large island that they named Degak'Ta, and from their they have spread out to various lands once again. '''Culture: The trollkin, unlike every other major race on Elthelas, are naturally antitheistic. They generally feel that the Gods betrayed their people in the God's War, using them as pawns, sending them to their deaths, and in the end, providing no reward. Politically, they tend to discount charisma as useless, rewarding strength and cunning. in their homeland of Degak'Ta they are ruled by a warlord, who gains office through contests of strength and tactics. In foreign affairs they are generally aloof, not taking sides in conflicts as a people, and instead hire out individually or in small groups as mercenaries to either or any side, and they are highly valued as such. Racial Traits: Size and Type: Medium Monstrous Humanoid Abilities: +2 Strength +2 Constitution -2 Charisma Powerful Build: The physical stature of a trollkin lets him function in many ways as if he were one size category larger. Whenever a trollkin is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check, the trollkin is treated as one size category larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A trollkin is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creatrue's special attacks based on size can affect him. A trollkin can use weapons designed for a creature one size category larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers abilities, and spells that change the subjects size category. Styptic Skin: Trollkin heal quickly, and do not bleed out when wounded, if a trollkin is dropped to less than 0 hit points he automatically stabilizes. As he grows stronger, a trollkin can actually heal wounds at an accelerated rate, and a trollkin of 6HD or more has Fast Healing 1. Claws: A trollkin has 2 natural claw attacks that it can use instead of a weapon or shield. Each claw does 1d3 damage. If a claw is used as an off-hand attack along with a one handed weapon, they are subject to two-weapon fighting penalties as normal. Category:Races